


Love

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: "Bucky would have given anything just to see Steve one more time. To tell him about those feelings. To kiss him for the first and last time."





	1. Bucky being captured

The moment Bucky was captured he felt himself crumble into pieces.  
Not because he was scared… he always knew this could happen. He wasn’t afraid to die in battle.

But he was terrified by the sudden thought of never seeing Steve again. Without ever telling him about his feelings.

Feelings he denied himself for years. Bucky was madly in love with his best friend.   
But never in a million years he could tell anyone. Being gay wasn’t well accepted.   
So he stayed silent.

Every day with Steve was worth so much more than he could ever express. The bright smile on his best friend’s face, that sparkle in his eyes.

He was captured, dragged somewhere. His whole body aching. But the pain in his heart was way worse.

  
Bucky would have given anything just to see Steve one more time. To tell him about those feelings. To kiss him for the first and last time. 


	2. Steve's reaction

The second Steve heard Bucky was captured and maybe dead his heart broke. Shattered into tiny pieces. There was so much he needed to tell his best friend. His only true friend. His true love.

Steve couldn’t remember how many night he couldn’t fall asleep because Bucky was on his mind. His beautiful blue eyes, that smile brighter than the sun.

Despite being a small guy, he had picked a million fights. Just to impress Bucky. Or maybe punish himself for the feelings. Steve didn’t knew anymore.

Tears rolling down his cheeks, falling to the ground. His heart ached so badly.   
At the same time it sparked an endless rage in him. Who ever killed his best friend and love of his life would suffer for it. He would torture everyone involved. They took away his life, his love, his friend.

Steve would have given anything just to hear Bucky’s voice again. Or to play with his hair. Steve had always dreamt of Bucky letting it grow out just to have more to play with.

Desperation took over Steve as he looked into the mirror in the bathroom he had hidden in.   
„I hate you.“ He whispered to himself, tears still falling.

  
„I love you, Bucky…“ he said, turning away from the image of himself. Maybe one day, in heaven or hell, there would be a chance to tell him..


	3. Reunited

With Bucky’s return as the Winter Soldier Steve’s world changed. There was this second chance he always dreamt of.   
Having his best friend back was everything that mattered. All Steve wanted to do was wrap his arms around Bucky and tell him everything would be fine.

But he couldn’t. A huge blockade in his mind keeping his true feelings locked away.   
He didn’t care about what the Winter Soldier had done over the last years. It was never Bucky that killed those people mercilessly.

Spending time with him made Steve smile. The butterflies he had so many decades ago, had returned. And with Bucky’s new hairstyle his old dreams came true. Sometimes they would just spend time together and Steve could play with those longer strands of hair that he had in the past.

Hiding from Tony and his team wasn’t nice. But it got them closer together.   
After a very hard day of training together they cuddled up in the tiny bed. Steve had his hand in Bucky’s hair, enjoying the softness. He let out a sigh. Bucky didn’t reacted so Steve assumed he was already asleep.

  
„I wish I could tell you how much I love you, Bucky…“ He whispered.  
„Then you should…“ Bucky sounded amused, slowly turning his head to look into Steve’s eyes.   
„I… Bucky…. I thought you’re asleep…“ Steve’s face was turned crimson red, his voice trembling.

  
„I clearly wasn’t. But… Steve, I’m glad I wasn’t. Because.. I love you.“ Bucky closed the short distance between them, pressing his lips against Steve’s.

They both felt it. This was everything they ever wanted.

  
Love.


End file.
